


A Warm Touch In The Dark (REWRITTEN)

by finniscool



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Youtubers, youtube - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Angst and Feels, DONT PICK UP A CHILD THAT LIVES IN A BOX, DadSchlatt, Gen, Oh god, Philza Has Wings, Ram Tubbo, Rewrite, Sad, Tubbo is sad, Why Did I Write This?, better than the original, chicken tommy, everyone is sad, no one here has common sense, phil isnt that great of a dad, ram schlatt, wilbur.... not smart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-11 23:20:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29375562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/finniscool/pseuds/finniscool
Summary: Schlatt finds a child in a box and decides that he will be a good dad for the kid. Oh, boy was he wrong.
Kudos: 15





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> hey besties i decided to rewrite this . . . . lmk how much u like it in the comments !!! please give feedback :D

The quiet of the once awake and bustling street panged through your head, Cold wind pricked at your nose and you reached over to your poor old backpack to get your camera. You were interrupted in the midst of your thoughts with a very loud, out of tune guitar start to play.

"Wilbur, when are you going to finish tuning that damn guitar?" you grumbled. It was starting to get frustrating waiting on your best friend to finish tuning his old guitar. It had never been in tune, and it possibly never would.

"Just give it some time" he smirked. Suddenly, you hear a loud thwap and some screeching. Whipping your head behind you, you see Wilbur, with a giant red line against his face.

You both sat in silence, staring at each other like deers in headlights before bursting out into giggles. 

"That's going to leave a mark." you nudged at him, as he rubbed his face in agony.   
"Ok asshole, can you get me an ice pack?" Wilbur sighed. You nodded hesitantly and made your way over to the corner store. 

You never liked 24-hour corner stores, the vibes in them were so wrong, take for instance the buzzing florescent lights and the seemingly almost always stoned teenager working at the register. Strolling through the aisles, and searching through the various different items, and you saw a small bee plush. It was cute, but not your style. Keeping that in mind, you threw it into the neon red basket that hung off of your arm. 

After what seemed like forever, you made it to the cash register with the bee and the icepack that Wilbur so desperately needed. You didn't know why you bought the bee, as you were Jschlatt, the manliest guy out of everyone you knew! You exhaled and placed the items on the counter, handing them to the very high teenager at the register. 

"Wilbur? Where did you go??" you semi-yelled. You would regret this, as you started hearing crying. In specific, a child's crying. Against your will, your lanky legs sped to where the noise was.  
_A cardboard box?_ you thought. Looking closer, there was a small child in the box, crying. This was your worst nightmare. 

"Wilbur???" you shouted, searching around for the taller man again. You needed help, desperately. Reaching down into the box, you picked up the small child. 

It... 

it was a ram!! Like you! You had never seen another ram in your life, especially a child ram!! Suddenly, it hit you. Someone had abandoned him here, in the middle of winter.   
  
  


You had to take care of him. 


	2. Oh no.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Schlatt and Wilbur figure out what to do with the child.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IM SORRY FOR THE SHORT CHAPTER LAST CHAPTER !! ILL WORK ON WRITING LONGER CHAPTERS :))

You knew that you had to take care of the kid, because who else would ?? Suddenly, you heard footsteps behind you.

"Schlatt what are you doing? Is everything ok?" Wilbur questioned. You looked over at the taller man, and it hit him. "OH SHIT IS THAT A CHILD" he yelled, further upsetting the already crying kid.

"Be quiet will ya??? goddamn." you spat at him. The kid clung to your jacket and just kept on crying. Nothing seemed to calm it down. 

_drip drop  
  
_

Rain poured onto the concrete, soaking the other boy's hair. The rain didn't help with the temperature, only further making it colder.

"Fuck." the both of you say in unison. The rain hit your baseball cap, thankfully not getting on the kid. The rain didn't seem like it was going to stop anytime soon, and that was undoubtedly a huge issue.

"What do we do??" Wilbur said, panic in his voice. Wilbur had no experience with kids, and you didn't either. You didn't have any siblings, unlike Wilbur. You never even really liked kids, as they were loud, rowdy, and overall a nuisance that you didn't care to spend time with, aside from Tommy.  
Staring in silence, you observed your surroundings. It wasn't very well lit, and the cobblestone path was cold to the touch.   
_what a terrible place to leave a kid_ you thought, as you fiddled with your fingers. Everything felt quite drab, until... 

"WAIT!" Wilbur gasped, pulling out his very cracked and old phone. He seemed to punch in a few numbers and call it, personally, you didn't know who he was calling, but it didn't matter to you.

As you stood there, leaning on what you thought was a lamppost, Wilbur started talking on the phone incoherently. It didn't matter to you, nothing really mattered to you. As you zoned out, you noticed that the kid had stopped crying, and instead slept on your chest. 

"Alright, Phil Is on his way," Wilbur said, ending the call, "He'll be able to help us with this kid, and he may be able to spare some supplies n shit."  
Both of you sighed in relief, thanking whatever god was up there.

"So," You said, pausing. "What do we do until Phil gets here?"  
"I guess we wait." Wilbur shrugged as he sat down on a dry spot. You soon followed and started mindlessly scrolling on your phone.


End file.
